The present invention relates to a multiplexable liquid crystal cell having two substrates spaced apart from each other and form between themselves a cell chamber filled there being liquid-crystal substances, with strip electrodes located on one substrate on the cell-chamber side and picture electrodes located on the other substrate on the cell-chamber side positioned opposite the strip electrodes. The picture electrodes are connected via metal-insulator-metal elements with data lines also located on the other substrate, the insulator being disposed on one side surface of the picture electrode and/or of a connecting contact thereof, and the connecting contact leading to the data line from the side of the insulator facing away from the picture electrode.
In such a liquid crystal cell it is known to arrange an insulator not only against the side surface of the picture electrode but also on the surface thereof facing away from the substrate in order to prevent the connecting contact, which at least partially overlaps the two insulators, from coming into conductive contact with the picture electrode.
Such a liquid crystal cell is very expensive since the manufacture of the metal-insulator-metal element requires many manufacturing steps. After the application of the picture electrodes and data lines, the insulator must first of all be applied to the side surface and then the insulator must be applied to the surface of the picture electrode and/or the surface of strip electrode before the connecting contact can be produced.
The object of the present invention is therefore to create a liquid crystal cell of the above type which is of simple construction and can be produced at little expense.